Going to Mystic Falls
by unitfive
Summary: The salvatore brothers team up with the Winchesters to stop a new vampire threat by Katherine. And what does mystic falls have to do with the final battle of good vs evil? Reviews would be welcomed
1. prologue

It was a dark and rainy night and a couple was driving on there way to there house after a long vacation. Michael of course was tired from driving and he was getting tired of his wife Sarah bitching at him all night. It had been like this since they had left her mother's place. "I am not lost can you please stop saying that i am?" He asked her and he leaned back some.

"I am just trying to help Michael." She said and closed her eyes. He knew he was having a rough time do to him loosing his job but that wouldn't explain him yelling at her. "I am sorry that i am yelling at you. I know that it is not your fault" She said

"Then why does your parents think it's my fault?" Michael asked. Sarah knew that they thought he must have did something and that's where the dinner went terribly wrong.

"I don't know i guess there just over protective of me. But they shouldn't have blamed you and for that i am sorry." She said and he groaned some and continued to drive. She then smiled and got an idea and she put her hand over to his buldge and she continued to rub it gently.

"Your not going to win. I am not going to say i am sorry." He said trying to concentrate on the road. She continued to rub his cock and began to unzip his pants gently. "Come on i am driving." He said

"Oh come on baby. You know you want it." She said whispering in his ear and licking it gently. Suddenly Michael pushed his breaks hard when he saw somebody standing in the middle of the road.

"Holy shit" He screamed out and tried to stop but he hit the person with the car and quickly got out. He was afraid that he killed him. "Sarah baby you ok?" He asked to her. He got out of the car and went to check on the victim.

"Oh my god we hit somebody" She said and was panicking as she tried to call 911 and she looked down and couldn't pick up a signal. "Michael i can't get a signal." She said and looked up to see him and the victim gone. "Michael?" She asked as she got out of the car and walked across the road. "Michael?" She asked getting more nervous when she walked a few more steps she heard a crash on the car and she turned around to see Michael on top of it and she screamed. She saw a man began to chase her and she ran from the creature. But the vampire jumped on top of Sarah and put her to the ground. "Please stop don't hurt me." She struggled and then heard gun shots in front of her. She watched the vampire crumble and she was confused. In front of her was four men and two women. The shorter man in the black leather and black hair walked up to her and kneeled down to her.

"You were attacked by a animal nothing more." The man said and she nodded to him. Damon smiled as she fainted and he turned around to Dean Winchester and the others. Bonnie, Elena Sam and Stefan. "I say that worked well." He said

Author's note: Chapter one is coming. That was just the prologue


	2. A new case

Author's note: This is going to take place through season five of supernatural. Please reviews are welcome.

Sam looked over at his brother as he continued to drive and he thought that this was a waist of time and he had the right to think that way. They were suppose to be busy looking for the devil and what were they doing? "A Vampire hunt?" Sam asked looking at his brother in disbelief.

"Well yeah i mean. What's so wrong about a normal ass vampire hunt?" Dean asked him as he continued to drive in the dark fog. "Damn there is a hell of a lot of fog here." He said

"Yeah no kidding" Sam said looking at it. "I don't know Dean i mean i think that we have some much more better things to worry about then vampire attacks" Sam said

"Look just read me the information you found alright?" Dean asked as he looked over at Sam. "Look i just think that were not ready to face Satan head on with out the angels help. This is a good starter to get our wings back together agreed?" Dean asked

"Alright" Sam sighed. " A couple of days ago a girl named Vicki Donovan age sixteen was found attacked outside of mystic falls by a wild animal. An animal with bite marks on her teeth and blood was flowing. A week later her brother Matt was visiting her in the hospital and apperantly he said that she told him it was a vampire." Sam said and he looked over at Dean.

"Right And?" Dean asked and he looked at Sam. "And?"

"And she is not the only one bitten by vampires in the area. Well according to Local legends vampires existed in Mystic Falls since the 1800's. One of the most famous people that claimed to be a vampire was a woman named Katherine Pierce or her real name. Katherin Von Swartzchild. Who died in a church fire when the town put more then 30 people there believed to be vampires. She was one of them." Sam said and handed Dean a photo

"Wow she was hot" Dean said. "I wouldn't mind her sticking her fangs in my teeth"

"Dude always perverted" Sam said and handing him a photo of Elena

"Wait are they twins?" Dean said

"Beats me. But it's odd that she looks exacually a like Katherine in both photo's. "Her name was Elena Gilbert her birth parents died last year in a supposed car accident. She lives with her aunt Jenn and her brother Jeremy"

Dean studied the pictures and he shook his head. "Can't be a coincedence there is no such thing" Dean said and Sam looked at him

"Well last year you didn't believe in the Devil or Angels." Sam stated and Dean looked at him. "Right um you think Katherine and Elena is the same?"

"Adds up huh? Only one way to find out." Dean turned up Boston's long time on the radio and drove into town. Not really noticing that a black crow was following him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So Stefan never told you about Katherine at all?" Bonnie asked looking at her best friend sipping on her coke. She was having a best friend moment with Elena at the Grill.

"No i mean he never even mentioned her. It just feels creepy you know?" Elena Gilbert said. The girl every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be. She just found out she was dating a vampire and she looked like his ex girlfriend from the 1800's

"Well maybe he didn't tell you because he thought you would react in a bad way kind of like what your doing now. It is creepy yes" Bonnie said before Elena could say something. "But that doesn't mean he loves you differently. Or you could just remind him of his ex Girlfriend from the 1800's" Bonnie said.

"Flattering to know" Elena said looking over at the entrance way where Matt and Caroline was talking and she shook her head. "Do you believe those two are going out?" Elena asked

"Yeah no kidding. Didn't see that one coming" Bonnie said looking up to see two handsome men walking in the bar with suits on getting everybodys attention. Including Elena and Bonnie. "Wonder who the cuties are?" Bonnie asked and Elena laughed with Bonnie

"Hopefully not vampires" Elena commented seeing the two brothers walking over to them. Bonnie soon looked over herself and Elena gave the thumbs up.

"Excuse me. Can you ladies tell us where to find Elena Gilbert?" The tall dark haired one asked as he pulled out a FBI badge. "We need to ask her a few questions."

"I am Elena Gilbert" Elena asked and thought to herself. 'God what did my brother do now?' "Is this about my brother Jeremy?" Elena asked and Sam looked at her confused.

"Um no of course not we just need to ask you a few questions about the animal attacks that's all" Sam said and it was around this time Dean came over with a few snacks in his hands.

"Dude this place serves awesome fries" Dean said staring over at Elena and Bonnie and smiled at them. "What's up?"

"Um you guys don't act like regular FBI agents. And since when did FBI care about Animal attacks?" Bonnie asked them and Dean looked over at her. He was very impressed and had to remind himself that she was underage.

"Well that's none of your buisness ma'm this is a professional investigation" Dean said quickly and before more words could be said there was a loud scream from Caroline in the back room.

Author's note: Sorry for the cliffy. Let me know how it is. Reviews would be wonderful


	3. plans in motion

Author's note: I want to thank those of you who reviewed my previous chapters. I have been busy the past couple of weeks with work so forgive me for not updating. Yes it does take place of season five of supernatural and right after they open the tomb. Lucifer will also be in this story as a cameo and Katherine will come in as well

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly. If i did Elena would be all mine. Mine ha ha :)

Dean and Sam heard the scream coming from the back of the grill and watched as Elena and Bonnie got up and walked to where Caroline was in the back. "Caroline what's wrong?" Elena asked. Seeing her shaking out of her skin. Dean and Sam managed to walk up to them and Dean saw the bite marks on her skin.

"Are those bite marks?" Dean asked her staring at her neck and Caroline nodded.

"Yes sir." She said still scared and Sam pulled his badge out to the crowd that was gathering.

"It's alright FBI agents we will take care of everything." Sam said and they walked Caroline out of the bar. She was still scared. Bonnie and Elena sat down next to her trying to calm her down.

"What did you see?" Bonnie asked her and Caroline shook her head.

"He was big and he had fangs. He bit into me. I was walking home from cheerleading practice which you quit by the way." She said to both of them. Elena ignored that statement and looked at her. "I felt a presence and thought it was Matt teasing me. But then his teeth biting into me." She said and Sam took Dean by the arm and walked over a few feet.

"Sounds like vamp to me Dean."

"Yeah sounds like it to me as well. We have to find out how many there are in this town." Dean told Sam and he walked over to the girls. "I know this question might sound weird Ma'm. But did his teeth have any fangs coming out?" Dean asked

"You mean like a vampire?" Caroline asked and Elena looked over at Bonnie with a concerned look.

"Yes A vampire." Sam said "Sometimes when somebody bites into a person's neck he thinks he is one like a vampire wannabe." Sam said

"Great i just got bit by a Anne Rice wannabe." Caroline said and Dean laughed. He got a straight face when the others looked at him.

"If you can remember anything what the attacker looked like it would be a great use." Dean told her. After Caroline managed to tell them much about the attackers Ebony and Bonnie took her home and Dean and Sam walked to there impala. "So you think that it's vampires huh?" Sam asked

"Either that or like she said. We got a Anne Rice wannabe. Besides it's nice going on a regular case with out the God and Satan stuff going on." Dean told him getting into his impala. Sam nodded and stopped and turned around. He felt like they were being watched but he just thought it was because he was tired and he got into the impala.

"Come on we need to do some more research on the town. I would like to know this towns history." Sam said as Dean drove off. Deep in the woods a woman was watching them. A woman who had dark burnette hair.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Boarding house:

Damon began to drink on his champaine as he continued to dance with the girls that was under his control. Four of them were in there bra and panties dancing like strippers as Damon held his arms around one girl and biting into her neck.

"Do i taste good?" She asked and Damon laughed

"Better then your other friends. But shh let's not tell them" He said and felt the lights coming on. "Oh has arrived" He said and looked over at Stefan and Elena walking in the doorway. "Hi brother. Hi Brother's girlfriend." He said with a smirk.

"We got a problem." Elena said folding her arms and looking disgusted at the scene.

"Yeah you guys don't know how to party. Total party poopers." Damon told them

"We have hunters here Damon. Supernatural hunters by the looks of it." Stefan said and Damon stared at them seriously.

"Ok girls you heard what they said. Party is over." Damon told them. A few moments later the room had been cleared and Damon stared out the window. "So who are these hunters? Did you recgonize them?" Damon asked

"No i didn't see them. But Elena did." Stefan said and he looked at his brother. "There the Winchesters" Stefan told him and Damon laughed

"Get our of here? Seriously? The Winchesters? In Mystic falls?" Damon asked

"Who are the Winchesters?" Elena asked

"The Winchesters. Are stubborn Jackasses" Damon added in.

"The Winchester brothers are hunters. There names are Sam and Dean." Stefan started and Damon rolled his eyes as his brother told Elena about them. " They go across America hunting down anything that is parnormal that is a threat to innocent humans. I ran into them a couple of times in other states." Stefan said and Damon laughed

"Yeah i had to save you from Dean." Damon said and Stefan looked at him

"Why would they be here in mystic falls? You guys are not dangerous. Well You aren't." She said to Stefan glaring at Damon.

"True but they might be chasing after Katherine or have an agenda of there own." Stefan said

"Wait if there after Katherine then wouldn't they think that i am Katherine?" Elena asked and Stefan and Damon looked at each other. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean sat in the impala after they had followed Stefan and Elena to the boarding house. He couldn't believe how cold it had gotten all of the sudden and he shook himself as he stared over at Sam. "Dude it's freaking freezing out here." Dean said looking up at the fool moon.

"You sure that Damon and Sefan would expect us to be coming?" Sam asked and Dean laughed

"Are you kidding me? There vampires man. They know trust me. Remember in Seattle when we ran into them? I still don't trust Damon." Dean said waiting for a couple of minutes. He didn't want to go in right away and make a scene. He was wanting to know what Stefan was doing with Katherine. "I wonder if Stefan knows that Elena is Katherine." Dean told Sam

"You still think that she is Katherine?" Sam asked and Dean nodded

"Who else could it be man? And from a couple of contacts here Katherine wasn't in the tomb when they opened it. So fifty bucks says that Elena has been Katherine all along." Dean said and looked at the time. "Alright ready/" He asked and got out of the car with Sam and they walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. After waiting a few moments a door opened and Dean smiled.

"Howdy guys surprised to see us?" Dean asked as Stefan stared at him in the entrance. Stefan laughed and hugged Dean like they were old buddies. Elena just looked on confused as hell.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Are you sure that they can work for us? I am not trusting he shorter one he seems stubborn. But i like the tall one he is cute" A person said watching the scene from the woods on her phone.

"Trust me they can help us. All your plans will be fufilled. You will be back in Society soon enough"

"I better be John Gilbert. This plan better work or i am going to have your head for a snack. Something i should have done Centuries ago."

"Relax Katherine. Everything is going as planned so far" John said as he hung up. He stared over at Isobella and he nodded. "Time to get our daughter out of there." John said to Isobelle.

After Katherine had hung up she felt a presence by her that was more evil then her. She knew who it was as the wind began to blow against the trees. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Hello Lucifer" Katherine turned around and saw Lucifer standing there with a smile on his face.

"Katherine" Lucifer said with an evil grin on his face. "Good to see you again."

Author's note: Another chapter in the books. This chapter was hard to write since it is a setup to the entire story. Next chapter will have a fight scene in it. And i might change some things to vampire diaries to fit my story.


	4. No vampires but what about Witches?

Disclaimer: Again why do i have to explain? Dreaming of you Nina (Wink)

Previous chapter:

"Are you sure that they can work for us? I am not trusting he shorter one he seems stubborn. But i like the tall one he is cute" A person said watching the scene from the woods on her phone.

"Trust me they can help us. All your plans will be fulfilled. You will be back in Society soon enough"

"I better be John Gilbert. This plan better work or i am going to have your head for a snack. Something i should have done Centuries ago."

"Relax Katherine. Everything is going as planned so far" John said as he hung up. He stared over at Isobella and he nodded. "Time to get our daughter out of there." John said to Isobelle.

After Katherine had hung up she felt a presence by her that was more evil then her. She knew who it was as the wind began to blow against the trees. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Hello Lucifer" Katherine turned around and saw Lucifer standing there with a smile on his face.

"Katherine" Lucifer said with an evil grin on his face. "Good to see you again."

Now:

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Elena asked as she looked in on the scene was good. The hunters that they were concerned about was now hugging Stefan and Damon like they were old time college friends. This has all been very confusing.

"Oh Elena it's cool these guys are alright. This is Sam and this is Dean Winchester" Dean made a grin at Elena as Stefan Introduced them. "There old friends of ours." Dean extended his hand over to Elena.

"A pleasure" Dean said and Stefan shook his head. Sam did the same as Elena shook there hands.

"Pleasure is all mine." Elena said still bit confused. Dean put his arm around Stefan again as Sam looked over at Elena and shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't know you were in town Stefan. Me and your boyfriend met while in Chicago. I almost killed him until I had to save his life." Dean bragged

"I disagree with you. I remember somebody almost dying from a Succubus and i had to stake her." Stefan said.

"Yeah right i had her." Dean replied.

"Dean she had you wrapped around her finger." Stefan said as they all walked into the living room of the boarding house.

"Nope i was acting." Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Of course you were." Stefan said. Damon was getting tired of this and grabbed something to drink.

"Well i hate to break up this fun friendly reunion or what ever we call it. But we do have a problem." Damon walked back into the living room where everybody had sat down and after Elena met both brothers she looked at them.

"The Tomb. I don't know why you guys are here since Bonnie closed it." Elena told them and Dean looked at her.

"Were here because of you. So is Elena your cover name for this Century?" Dean asked and Damon looked at him.

"I hate to disappoint you guys but i am not Katherine. Like Stefan said my name is Elena Gilbert. You can even look me up." She said and Dean looked over at Sam and then back to Stefan.

"Dude. Seriously that's creepy man." Dean said and Stefan took Elena's hand.

"Don't remind me. I already think it's creepy." Elena said and she looked at Stefan. "So now you guys know what is going on. I am not Katherine." Elena said looking at them.

"We figured that after we talked to you at the grill." Sam said and Stefan looked at them.

"So now what?" Stefan asked and Dean looked at them.

"We have a feeling that Katherine is still alive. We did some more research before we came here and there have been sightings of her maryland and Virgina. It was three months ago. We think she is on the way here." Sam said looking over at Stefan.

"She is still alive isn't she?" Dean asked Damon and he looked over at him.

"Yeah. I know that Genius." Damon said and Dean looked at Stefan.

"Be careful. I am not going to always be around saving your ass." Dean told him. Handing Elena and Stefan there numbers. "Here is one of our cell's. Call us if anything happens." Dean said.

"Hey check it out." Sam said walking over to the Tv and Damon turned it up.

"Mystic Falls thought that the murders were finally over after the killer was found a Couple of months ago. But it seems like that is not the case. Authorities found a girl dead in her apartment earlier tonight by the looks of needles in her neck. The police have no suspects yet and fear of a Serial killer is still at Large. Sheriff Forbes what can you tell us about the crime?"

"Only that the person responsible for this murder would be caught. We found this bag in the bathroom while searching the house." She held up the Hex bag and Sam and Dean knew what it was and looked at each other. "That's all we can release at the moment excuse me." The Sheriff walked away from the interview and Stefan turned it off.

"Hex bags. That could only mean one thing Dean." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Yep. I want to go down there tonight just to make sure." Dean said and Stefan walked both brothers into the kitchen so Elena couldn't hear.

"You guys think that it's a Witch as well?" Stefan asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah apparently it looks that way. This town has been known for Witch Craft." Dean said and Elena walked up to them.

"Bonnie didn't do this Stefan." Elena said and Dean looked over at Elena.

"Who is Bonnie a friend of yours?" Dean asked

"Yeah um she is a friend of mine who is a Witch. But she wouldn't do anything that bad. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Elena said and Stefan looked at her.

"We believe you Elena. But we do have to make sure that she isn't the only Witch in town. There has to be another Witch." Stefan said and Dean and Sam looked at each other.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hi my name is Agent Gilmore and this is Agent Waters were here to take a look at the body that was brought in tonight?" Sam said as he and Dean showed there Badges to the guy at the front desk of the Morgue.

"Sheriff Forbes said i can't let anybody into see her for the rest of the night." The man said and Dean looked over at Sam. Sam handed the man some fifty bucks and looked at him. "Can you now?" Sam asked. They were then lead to the back room of the Morgue. Dean let the man pull the body out and he began to over it checking the throat. The man got to close and Dean looked back at him.

"Do you mind?" Dean asked and the man stepped back. "Sorry just i'll be in the other room." The man said and walked away from Dean and Sam. Sam began to look over the body as his hands went to the neck and he began to examine it.

"There is nothing outside of the neck to support a vampire bite." Sam said as he dug into the mouth and he found something sharp. He looked at Dean and he pulled out the needles in the neck and he stared at him. "Witches" They said together. Sam took his gloves off as they walked down the hallway. "So do you think that it is this Bonnie girl or not?" Sam asked and Dean looked over at him.

"I don't know I mean Elena said that she wouldn't hurt a fly. But we have to make sure. Looks like were staying a long time here." Dean said and Sam looked at him.

"I would like to go to the school tomorrow to check out our suspects." Sam said walking to the car and Dean saw some local girls walk by waving at him and Dean smirked getting into the Impala.

"I would like to look at some myself." He said and Sam rolled his eyes. Dean always with the perverted mind. Getting into the car they sped off to there motel room. Once getting into the room they saw a familiar figure by the window. "Cas?" Sam asked and Castiel turned towards them.

"You guys need to get out of here now." Cas said walking towards Dean and Sam.

"Whoa were on a Witch hunt." Dean said putting the stuff down. Castiel looked over at both of them.

"You guys don't understand. This is not a normal town. Paranormal history here goes back to the sixteen hundreds. And there is the reason for that. This town is going to be where the final battle takes place." Castiel said and Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"You mean the devil is here?" Sam said and he looked at Dean. "This is not good." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Yeah well Cas it Lucifer and Michael want to come get us then bring it on. Were not leaving a hunt. And that's final." Dean said and Cas shook his head.

"You don't understand. This entire ground is hell on earth. Lucifer can come for Sam at anytime." Castiel said.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Stefan looked over at Elena as she looked out the window. He was taking her home and he could see that she had a worried look on her face. He knew that she didn't like him keeping secrets from her and he put his hand on hers "Hey are you alright?" Stefan asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah i am fine. Just a lot to take in the past couple of weeks." Elena said as she looked out the window. Just something wasn't right. And she felt it in her guts. She looked over at Stefan as his phone ringed and she looked at him. "Are you going to get that?" She asked and he nodded taking his phone out and answering it.

"Yeah? It's Stefan." He said.

"Better watch out. There are omens in the area. Devil omens. I think the boys have already found out about them." A voice said over the phone.

"Yeah they did. Are you sure that this is a good idea Bobby? Maybe there is something else we can try?" Stefan asked

"Listen Boy i am sure that it's alright. We are down to our final days. Time to throw a hail mary or what ever your football stars call it. I have had sightings of Katherine in town. Just thought i would let you know. Take care of the boys. Lucifer will try and make contact" Bobby said hanging up the phone and shook his head. "Idgit Vampire." Bobby said

Author's note: Another Chapter in the books :) : Yes i said some names wrong as one reviewer mentioned and thank you for reviewing guys. I have been with my family over the past month and school started last week. My dad just recently had a heart attack and he is trying to get over it. Please be with us.


End file.
